


9 Crimes

by Out-of-Character217 (Out_of_Character217)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, our boys just saving each other I guess, short and sweet, touched starved Cloud, touched starved Leon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 03:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16925832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Out_of_Character217/pseuds/Out-of-Character217
Summary: Leon notices that Cloud is touch starved. But then again so is Leon. There is a simple solution to that.





	9 Crimes

**Author's Note:**

> “Leave me out with the waste this is not what I do.   
> It’s the wrong kinda place to be thinking of you.   
> It’s the wrong time for somebody new.  
> It’s a small crime, and I’ve got no excuse.  
> And is that alright, yeah?” 
> 
> 9 Crimes - Damian Rice

Leon first noticed it when he placed his hand on Cloud’s shoulder; silent support and a question of something else. Cloud had flinched. Only so much, but it was there and Leon had taken stock. Catalogued the tense lines of Cloud’s shoulders and the hard line of his mouth as he’d nodded, once. He was fine, he’d said.

Leon had noticed it again, a few weeks later when he wasn’t supposed to. He’d been working on a roof and could see for miles across Radiant Garden, alone atop the city where no one thought to look up. He’d seen Sora and Cloud walking together, a short hug followed by a hurried goodbye on Sora’s part, and Cloud had stood there as if dazed. His own gloved hand ghosting where Sora’s arms had been. 

It perhaps wasn’t the most obvious conclusion to come to. Not straight off the bat anyhow. But there was something in the line of Cloud’s body, something in the haunted look in his eyes, that reflected Leon, and it was like looking at his own silly heart; aching for things that came naturally to so many. But not them. Never them.

He found him in The Bailey, just as the sun was going down, and figured there was more than an ounce of serendipity to the evening. Cloud had been gone a month and hadn’t Leon just been thinking about him? 

“You’re back.” He said softly, knowing it was impossible to sneak up on Cloud. 

The weather was warm and the stone walls still hummed with the dying light, Cloud stood looking out with a blank expression, eyes thoughtful and deep. He hummed a reply.

“It’s good to see you around again. Sora’s been asking after you.” 

Cloud lifted an eyebrow and side eyed Leon. “He’s a good kid.”

A few moments of silence and then, “The girls too.” 

Cloud unfolded his arms and turned to look at Leon, a note of scepticism in his eyes. “That right? And what about you? You missed me too?” He’d meant for it to come out dry and hostile, but the way Leon stared at him had him curbing the harsh edges of his tone right at the last minute. The words coming out almost… hopeful. A deep betrayal of his own very innermost desires. 

“Sure,” Leon shrugged, not at all put out by the admission. “It’s nice to have some company once in a while.” The statement took the wind out of Cloud’s defensive sails. “You know, you’re not such a hard ass, Strife. You don’t have to pretend to be all the time.” Leon smirked. 

“Who said anything about pretending?” Cloud crossed his arms again and frowned, Leon just rolled his eyes, slipping a hand out of his glove before reaching up and pressing it flat against Cloud’s cheek. 

Startled, Cloud pulled back, eyes large and confused and more than just a little bit angry as Leon stepped forward and ate into his personal space. 

Leon only genuinely feared for his vulnerable places for maybe a second before his gaze became soft and knowing, the wind stirring his hair gently across his face as Cloud glared back at him and slowly, fraction by fraction, when Leon refused to look away in contrite apology, Cloud softened and swallowed hard. His heartbeat pounding against his ribs as the ghost of Leon’s touch tingled against his cheek. 

“You miss it, don’t you?” Leon’s deep voice rumbled through him, vibrating in his chest next to his quivering heart. He lifted his hand again and this time Cloud didn’t pull away. He let the burn of skin against skin sit with him, making him ache with how long it had been. How good it felt. 

“Yeah,” He rasped, throat sore with the admission, and pressed his cheek just fractionally harder into Leon’s hand. 

The warmth of Cloud’s skin felt good in Leon’s palm; a real living thing that beat life and blood beneath the creamy texture of his heated face and Leon let his thumb move back and forth, feeling the peach fuzz and the delicate bone structure that gave Cloud his features. Leon stepped closer, almost nose to nose and let his hand slide down the side of Cloud’s neck, running his fingers under the collar of his sweater until his palm was resting over his hammering heart. 

“This okay?” He murmured, watching Cloud’s lashes flutter with sensation. 

When Cloud couldn’t trust himself to answer without his voice breaking, he nodded, inching himself closer to Leon’s mouth and let his eyes close; languishing in the feeling of just being touched. 

“I miss it, too.” Leon all but breathed, lips so close to Cloud’s he could feel the heat of his shaking breaths. 

Letting go of a quiet moan as Leon slid his other hand up Cloud’s arm and hooked it behind his neck, fingers tangling in the short hairs that prickled on end, he leaned forwards and kissed him. A barely there thing but it sent chills down his spine all the same, and it was gone in an instant, making Cloud catch the groan of disappointment in the back of his throat. He opened his eyes and looked at Leon, who was staring at him with sharp, glacial eyes. 

“It’s okay, you know,” he said, gently and without any hint of mockery or irony. “If it ever gets too much, it’s okay to ask.” 

Cloud reached up and placed his own gloved hand over the place where Leon’s sat, inside his sweater, skin so warm against his goosebump flesh. 

“Then consider this me asking.” He replied, voice a little rough and gravelly. He curled an arm around Leon’s waist and pulled him back in, kissing him again. This time harder. His whole body pressed up against Leon as he soaked in the nearness and the heat. 

And Leon does more than just give him what he needs. He holds him close and touches him, and shows him what he’s been too afraid to just ask for. It’s more than just a friendly gesture, but he won’t drown in that thought for too long. Only takes what he needs right now, and savours everything, while he can.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Strifehart Sunday guys. Xx


End file.
